bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Tessai Tsukabishi
__NOWYSIWYG__ | obrazek = 300px | rasa = Shinigami | urodziny = 12 maja | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 200 cm | waga = 138 kg | przynależność = Sklep Urahary | poprzednia przynależność = Korpus Kidō, Soul Society | zawód = Wspólnik detaliczny | poprzedni zawód = Dowódca Korpusu Kidō, wielki szef Kidō | poprzedni zespół = Plik:KidoMini.png Korpus Kidō | partner = Kisuke Urahara | poprzedni partner = Hachigen Ushōda | bazy operacyjne = Sklep Urahary, Karakura, Świat Ludzi | edukacja =? | shikai = ? | bankai = ? | podstawowe umiejętności = Kidō | debiut w mandze = Tom 2, Rozdział 13 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 6 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japoński głos = Kiyoyuki Yanada | angielski głos = Michael Sorich | hiszpański głos = Enric Isasi-Isasmedi (Hiszpania) Martín Soto (Ameryka Łacińska) | galeria = tak }} jest pracownikiem sklepu Urahary, jak i przyjacielem Urahary i Yoruichi z dzieciństwa. Około 100 lat temu był kapitanem Korpusu Kidō. Wygląd Jest wielkim, opalonym, muskularnym mężczyzną z dużymi wąsami. Nosi okulary i najczęściej również fartuch. Kiedy był kapitanem Korpusu Kidō nosił uniform Shinigami, nad którym nosił niebieski płaszcz. W początkowych odcinkach anime miał brodę, która została później usunięta. Charakter Tessai jest cichym, bardzo spokojnym, trzeźwo myślącym człowiekiem, który spełnia rolę "źródła dyscypliny" dla Jinty (za jego złośliwe zachowanie). Jest bardzo lojalny wobec Urahary i starannie dba o jego sklep. Gdy Kisuke kichnął, Tessai natychmiast wyszukał leki na przeziębienie (z powodu których Urahara nabawił się biegunki).Bleach anime; Odcinek 47 Jako jeden z nielicznych lubi też potrawy przyrządzane przez Orihime Inoue. Historia thumb|left|190px|Tessai Tsukabishi jako kapitan [[Korpus Kidō|Korpusu Kidō]] Zanim stał się kapitanem, Tessai dorastał w rezydencji Shihōin w Seireitei w Soul Society, z przyjaciółmi z dzieciństwa Yoruichi Shihōin i Kisuke Uraharą.Bleach manga; Rozdział -97, strona 20 W pewnym momencie został kapitanem Korpusu Kidō i był rzadko widywany w miejscach publicznych.Bleach manga; Rozdział -102, strona 8 Tessai ma co najmniej 200 lat. Kiedy Rukia powiedziała słowo "Quincy" odpowiedział, że "to przywołuje wspomnienia".Bleach manga; Rozdział 36, strona 12 thumb|right|190px|Tessai przybywa na zgromadzenie kapitanów Około 101 lat, Tessai ze swoim porucznikiem Hachigenem Ushōdą zostali wezwanie na specjalne zebranie zwołane przez Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, na którym generał przydzielił ich do specjalnej grupy dochodzeniowej, której celem było odnalezienie 9. Oddziału. Chwilę potem przybywa Jūshirō Ukitake, który stwierdza, że dawno go nie widział. Shunsui Kyōraku mówi, że to zaszczyt być w jego obecności. Tessai mówi do Kapitana Dowódcy, zby powiedział szczegóły misji, lecz Shunsui spytał się Yamamoto, czy to rozsądnie wysyłać zarówno kapitana Korpusu Kidō jak i porucznika nie znając dobrze sytuacji. Yamamoto pytając się co ma na myśli, Shunsui odpowiada, że byłoby lepiej gdyby wysłał tam swojego porucznika Lisę Yadōmaru, która w tym czasie podsłuchiwała całą rozmowę zza oknem. Generał zgadza się na propozycję a Shunsui pyta się Tessaia czy to dla niego kłopot, że nie uczestniczy w misji. Odpowiada mu, że nie ma nic przeciwko temu i zaakceptuje taki rozwój spraw oraz idzie zrobić sobie przerwę.Bleach manga; Rozdział -102, strony 8-13 Później tej samej nocy, Tessai konfrontuje się z Kisuke Uraharą, który chce wymknąć się z Seireitei, aby przeprowadził własne dochodzenie. thumb|left|190px|Spotkanie Aizena z Tessaiem i Uraharą Kapitan Korpusu Kidō chwali Uraharę za unikalną funkcję płaszcza (ukrywający jego Reiatsu), który został zabrany właśnie z powodu jego obecności, a Urahara spytał się go, czy ma zamiar go zatrzymć. Tessai wcześniej zauważając jego wyraz twarzy, wiedział już wtedy co ma zamiar zrobić dalej. Zaskakuje Kisuke, mówiąc mu, że idzie razem z nim, ponieważ nie może się uspokoić z powodu wyczucia nadchodzących złych wydarzeń, które mogą się wydarzyć tej nocy.Bleach manga; Rozdział -97, strony 19-21 thumb|right|190px|Tsukabishi używa Hadō poziomu 88. Chwilę później, Urahara i Tessai przybywają na miejsce, aby zatrzymać porucznika 5. Oddziału Sōsuke Aizena przed dobiciem swojego kapitana - Shinjiego Hirako. Urahara i Aizen wdają się w krótką dyskusję na temat wydarzeń, które wydarzyły się w tym miejscu. Kiedy Aizen wraz ze swoimi podwładnymi odchodzą z miejsca zbrodni, Tessai krzyczy do Urahary, aby się odsunął, ponieważ za chwile użyje Hadō poziomu 88., aby zatrzymać winowajców. Jednak Aizen zatrzymuje ofensywne Kidō używając Bakudō poziomu 81., Tessai jest zaskoczony tym, że ten porucznik potrafi bez użycia inkantacji zablokować jego Kidō. Przeprasza Uraharę za to, że uciekli.Bleach manga; Rozdział -98, strony 1-14 thumb|left|190px|Tessai i Urahara opiekują się rannym Shinjim Widząc zaawansowane stan obrażeń zespołu dochodzeniowego, Tessai mówi do Urahary, że Aizenemi jego podwładnymi zajmą się innym razem i teraz muszą pomóc rannym. Kisuke mówi mu, że nie mogą tu nic zrobić z powodu zaawansowanego stanu. Tessai ma wrażenie, że Urahara ma pojęcie o tym procesie zwanym Hollowfikacja, choć sam o tym nigdy nie słyszał. Urahara potwierdził to i zastanawia się, jak przenieść dość szybko całą ósemkę do laboratorium.. Tessai mówi mu, że potrafi wziąć wszystkich tak, jak są teraz i w szybkim czasie przetransponować do baraków 12. Oddziału. Urahara ma wątpliwości jak ma on to zrobić. Kapitan Korpusu Kidō odpowiada mu, że zastosuje zakazane Kidō: Jikanteishi i Kūkanten'i, jednocześnie radząc Uraharze, aby zamknął oczy i zasłonił uszy. Po chwili znaleźli się w centrali 12. Oddziału, Kisuke wyjaśnia Tessaiowi pojęcie Hollowfikacji. W czasie rozmowy wyciąga z sejfu przedmiot własnego pomysłu, który może pomóc poszkodowanym - Hōgyoku. Tessai czuje od niego moc, która "chce go wchłonąć".Bleach manga; Rozdział -98, strony 15-19 thumb|right|190px|Yoruichi ratuje Tessaia i Uraharę Jednak, nie przynosi to żadnych rezultatów, gdzie Urahara to przewidział. Następnego dnia, Urahara i Tessai zostają aresztowani przez Centralę 46. Wiadomo było, że to Aizen jest głównym sprawcą tych wydarzeń, a oni chcieli jedynie pomóc, ale nie mieli żadnych praw do obrony i nie mogli udowodnić swoją niewinność i zostają uznani za winnych. Tessai zostaje skazany na dożywotnie więzienie 3. poziomu za "używanie zakazanych technik", natomiast Uraharę skazano na dożywotnią banicję w Świecie Żywych i odebranie mocy Shinigami za "prowadzenie zakazanych badań, oszukanie towarzyszy i spowodowaniu poważnych obrażeń ich ciał".Bleach manga; Rozdział -97, strony 3-12 Po tym, jak uznano poszkodowanych za Hollowów, zostają uratowani przez Yoruichi Shihōin i zabrani do tajnego miejsca treningowego. thumb|left|190px|Tessai, Kisuke i Yoruichi w tajnym miejscu treningowym W tym zacisznym miejscu, Yoruichi skrytykowała ich, za to, że nie zabrali jej ze sobą tamtej nocy. Powiedziała Uraharze, że przyniosła również wszystkich przyszłych Vizardów oraz prototyp nowego Gigai, nad którym pracował. Po tych słowach Kisuke postanawia zrobić dziesiąć zastępczych ciał ukrywających Reiatsu dla siebie, Tessaia i dla ośmiu Shinigami w maskach, oraz uciec do Świata Żywych. Obiecał również, że tam znajdzie sposób, aby cofnąć proces Hollowfikacji.Bleach manga; Rozdział -97, strony 13-20 Fabuła Agent Shinigami thumb|right|190px|Tessai i jego współpracownicy idą po Kona Po jego wygnaniu, Tessai żyje pracując w sklepie Urahary. Gdy do sklepu przychodzi Rukia Kuchiki, Tessai każe jej chwilę poczekać.Bleach manga; Rozdział 13, strony 5-6 Kiedy Ururu Tsumugiya daje Kona zamiast zwykłego Gikonu, Tessai postanawia nie karać jej za błąd, mówiąc, że zawartość tego pudełka może być problemem i pyta Kisuke co powinni w tej sytuacji zrobić.Bleach manga; Rozdział 14, strona 3 Tessai towarzyszy Kisuke, Ururu i Jincie w poszukiwaniach i próbie odzyskania Zmodyfikowanej Duszy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 15, strona 20 Tessai i inni znajdują Kona, a Urahara usuwa kapsułkę z ciała Ichigo Kurosakiego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 16, strony 17-18 Później, Tessai wraz z współpracownikami udaje się do opuszczonego szpitala gdzie kręcony jest show Dona Kanonjiego. Kiedy Urahara transformuje Ichigo w formę Shinigami, Tessai zabiera ciało i ucieka przed grupą porządkową.Bleach manga; Rozdział 29, strony 12-15 thumb|left|190px|Tessai i Urahara oglądają show Dona Kanonjiego Jakiś czas później, kiedy Rukia stara się uzyskać od Urahary informacje o Quincy, Tessai komentuje, że nic o nich nie słyszał od dwustu lat. Następnie jest widziany razem z Kisuke podczas zabierania Orihime Inoue i Yasutora Sado, w czasie, gdy Uryū Ishida wyzywa Ichigo Kurosakiego na pojedynek, aby udowodnić wyższość Quincy nad Shinigami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 43, strony 17-19 Chwilę później, Tessai informuje Uraharę, że Kūmon (空門, Powietrzna Brama) skupia się i zakończono przygotowania.Bleach manga; Rozdział 45, strony 2-4 Dołącza do walki z Hollowami walcząc gołymi rękoma, Bleach manga; Rozdział 48, strona 2 w czasie, gdy Ichigo i Uryū walczą z Menosem Grande. Kiedy Ichigo pokonuje przeciwnika, Tessai mówi do Jinty i Ururu, że Urahara znalazł odpowiednią osobę. Gdy czerwonowłosy chłopiec pyta czy Ichigo naprawdę wygrał oraz czy jest naprawdę silny, Tessai odpowiada, że jest i będzie jeszcze silniejszy, jeśli tylko nauczy się kontrolować swoją moc.Bleach manga; Rozdział 50, strona 5 Urahara każe Tessaiowi naprawić pęknięcie na niebie. Tsukabishi wyciąga kilka narzędzi z worka i w czasie wykonywania pracy, mówi do Kisuke, że to nie problem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 50, strona 18 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo wyrzuca Tessaia z łóżka Kiedy Ururu zauważyła kotka obok sklepiku, Tessai informuje Jintę, że ma na imię Yoruichi i jest najbliższym przyjacielem Kisuke.Bleach manga; Rozdział 51, strona 11 Później, kiedy Ichigo prawie umiera od ran zadanych przez Byakuyę Kuchiki, Tessai leży na nim wywołując ogromne przerażenie uzdrowionego chłopaka. Kiedy Ichigo energicznie odpycha Tessaia ten mówi do Urahary, że chłopak odzyskał przytomność. Urahara przychodzi do nich,Bleach manga; Rozdział 57, strona 5 obiecując Ichigo, że wyszkoli go na tyle dobrze, że będzie w stanie uratować Rukię. Gdy Ichigo jest już w pełni sprawny, jest prowadzony przez Uraharę do miejsca treningowego. Gdy Urahara opowiada o podziemnej arenie, Ichigo mówi do Tessaia, że sklepikarz ma zwyczaj ignorowania swoich klientów i wygłaszania patetycznych przemów.Bleach manga; Rozdział 59, strona 12 W czasie walki Ichigo z Ururu, gdy został zaatakowany przez nią, Tessai pyta, czy chłopak zginął. Urahara odpowiada mu, że to dobre pytanie, ale w końcu Ichigo wyłania się z kurzu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 60, strony 1-2 Kiedy dziewczynka kopie mocno chłopaka, Tessai łapie go, aby złagodzić uderzenie o skałę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 60, strona 14 thumb|left|190px|Tessai przecina Łańcuch Przeznaczenia Ichigo Kiedy rozpoczęto "lekcję numer 2" Tessai przecina Łańcuch Przeznaczenia Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 60, strona 18 i siedząc na chłopaku spada do Zniszczonego Szybu. Na samym dnie znajduje się specjalny gaz, który przyspiesza korozję łańcucha, aby zmusić Ichigo do szybkiego zostania Shinigami, zanim zamieni się w Hollowa. Tessai używając wysokopoziomowego Bakudō wiąże ręce Ichigo, aby ich nie używał w czasie "treningu".Bleach manga; Rozdział 61, strony 12-16 Trzy dni później, Ichigo zaczyna przekształcać się w Hollowa. Kiedy Kidō zastosowane na nim zaczyna się rozpadać, Tessai wykorzystuje bardziej zaawansowaną formę tego samego zaklęcia, aby powstrzymać Ichigo, zanim transformacja dobiegnie końca. Przed ostatnią fazą Ichigo wydostaje się dzięki eksplozji, będącej wynikiem przebudzenia się jego własnych mocy Shinigami i Hollowa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 64, strony 3-8 Później Tessai wydostaje się z dziury bez obrażeń, mając jedynie pęknięte okulary, gdy Jinta widzi go, mówi do niego, że jest potworem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 65, strona 15 Wraz z Ururu i Jintą, ogląda walkę Ichigo z Uraharą w czasie ostatniej lekcji oraz zapewnia bezpieczeństwo dzieciom w razie niebezpiecznych sytuacji.Bleach manga; Rozdział 66, strona 5''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 67, strona 6 Kiedy Ichigo uwalnia swój Shikai, Tessai przygląda się w milczeniu nietypowemu kształtowi miecza.Bleach manga; Rozdział 67, strona 11 Soul Society thumb|right|190px|Tessai i Urahara przygotowują Senkaimon Kiedy Ichigo, Orihime, Uryū i Sado przychodzą do podziemnej sali treningowej Urahary, Tessai jest poruszony komentarzem Inoue na temat ukrytej areny.Bleach manga; Rozdział 70, strony 1-2 Razem z Uraharą aktywują Senkaimon, aby cała grupa wraz z Yoruichi mogła podróżować do Soul Society.Bleach manga; Rozdział 70, strona 13 Kiedy Rukia zostaje uratowana, Ichigo i kompania wracają do Świata Żywych. Z chwilą opuszczenia Dangai, pojawiają się na niebie nad miastem Karakura. Gdy Ururu zawija ich w kulę z tkaniny, Jinta przygotowuje się do uderzenia swoim kijem. Jednak Tessai pojawia się za nim, krzycząc: "Chwyt Śmierci Tessaia".z ang. Tessai Death Catch Łapie piłkę, zgniatając przy tym chłopaka. Następnie ustawia grupę na latającym materiale.Bleach manga; Rozdział 182, strony 3-7 Bount (tylko anime) thumb|left|190px|Tsukabishi i w inni w czasie posiłku Kiedy porucznik Renji Abarai zatrzymuje się w sklepie Urahary, spożywa posiłek z Tessaiem, Uraharą, Ururu, Jintą i Yoruichi. Tessai oferuje mu dokładkę, mówiąc, że pomimo, iż jest "darmozjadem", nie musi się powstrzymywać i może prosić o dokładkę, a pozostali zaczynają go przedrzeźniać. Renji odmawia i odchodzi, dziękując za posiłek.Bleach anime; Odcinek 64 Następnego dnia Renji, Ichigo, Uryū i Sado przychodzą do sklepu, aby skorzystać z telefonu. Są witani przez Uraharę i Tessaia, ale w pośpiechu odbierają telefon, który zaczął dzwonić. W czasie, gdy Ichigo słucha rozmówcy, Tessai nagrywa całą rozmowę. Kiedy dzwoniący rozłącza się grupa dyskutuje o rozmowie, a Ichigo informuje Tessaia i innych, że Orihime została porwana. Później, gdy Urahara analizuje nagranie, Tessai zauważa na niebie dziwną chmurę i mówi o tym sklepikarzowi. Pyta czy to nie Menos, ale Urahara twierdzi, żę to coś innego. Kiedy chmura znika, Tessai pyta, co tu przed chwilą zaszło.Bleach anime; Odcinek 65 thumb|right|190px|Tessai i Urahara piją herbatę W czasie, kiedy Tsukabishi i Urahara piją sobie herbatę w sklepie, Ichigo i reszta przerywa im mówiąc, że Sado także został porwany. Tessai zabiera ciało Ichigo i serwuje im herbatę. W trakcie dyskusji o pokonaniu porywaczy, Tessai mówi im, że jeśli korzystają z Kidō, wtedy będzie trudno z nimi walczyć korzystając jedynie z Zanpakutō. Stwierdził również, że porwali Sado i Orihime, ponieważ byliby dla nich najtrudniejszymi przeciwnikami. Chwilę później otrzymują kolejną wiadomość od przeciwników i grupa odchodzi.Bleach anime; Odcinek 66 Jakiś czas później, Tessai słucha razem z innymi wyjaśnień Yoruichi i Kisuke na temat tego, kim byli Bount.Bleach anime; Odcinek 69 Kiedy Uryū zostaje zabrany przez nowych wrogów, Tessai siedzi razem z innymi, gdy wspólnie rozważają obecną sytuację. Ichigo i pozostali chcą go szukać, ale Urahara zniechęca ich. Chwilę później, Tessai przerywa dyskusję pomiędzy Uraharą, Ichigo, Rukią i Renjim, mówiąc, że otrzymali wiadomość od Ishidy. thumb|left|190px|Tessai i inni odwiedzają Uryū w szpitalu Tessai i pozostali odwiedzają Quincy w szpitalu i pytają go, co się wydarzyło.Bleach anime; Odcinek 71Jakiś czas później, Tessai przewodniczy w leczeniu Uryū i Yoshino Sōmy. Jinta przynosi miskę z gorącą wodą, ale Tessai tłumaczy mu, że w tym leczeniu woda nie jest potrzeba. Kiedy Jinta i Kon głośno się zachowują, Tessai wrzeszczy na nich, gdyż są zbyt hałaśliwi w obecności rannych.Bleach anime; Odcinek 78 Następnego dnia, Tessai mówi do Ichigo i Renjiego, że śniadanie gotowe i znowu przedrzeźnia Renjiego o "darmozjadztwo". Ichigo pyta, gdzie jest Urahara, a Tessai odpowiada, że pracuje nad Gigai Ririn. Kiedy Orihime Komentuje, że posiłek wygląda apetycznie, Tessai stwierdza, że ma bardzo dobry wzrok i wyjaśnia, że użyto rozpuszczonej czerwonej fasoli jako wierzch na francuskich tostach. Jest obecny, gdy Kurōdo ujawnia, że Yoshino, Uryū i Ririn opuścili sklep.Bleach anime; Odcinek 79 Kiedy Ishida jest zabrany z powrotem do sklepu Urahary, Tessai mówi Ichigo, że Uryū chce na jakiś czas zostać sam. Chwilę później słucha jak grupa dyskutuje o znikającej aurze i Bitto.Bleach anime; Odcinek 80 thumb|right|190px|Tessai przyglądający się Hanatarō Tsukabishi jest obecny w czasie rozmowy Kisuke z Suì-Fēng w sklepiku. Kiedy ona krytykuje to miejsce, Tessai chce zareagować, ale Kisuke mu na to nie pozwala.Bleach anime; Odcinek 81 Pomimo jego protestów, Tessai zabiera Hanatarō Yamadę do sklepu Urahary i stawia go obok nieprzytomnego Renjiego i chłopca. Urahara przeprasza Hanatarō za pośpiech Tessaia. Z polecenia Hanatarō, Tsukabishi tworzy barierę i zbiera jego Reiryoku wokół niego. Później, pomaga w leczeniu rannego Ichigo, gdy ten pojawia się w sklepie. Kiedy przynosi ciężko rannego Keigo Asano, Hanatarō sugeruje transfuzję Reiryoku Ichigo dla Keigo i prosi Tessaia o kilka Duchowych Urządzeń do Transfuzji. z ang. Soul Transfusers Tessai pyta go o numery, które chce użyć i idzie po nie.Bleach anime; Odcinek 84 Kiedy pozostali wracają ze swoich bitew, Tessai informuje Uraharę i Ichigo o ich przybyciu. Przygląda się jak Ichigo i inni opuszczają Świat Żywych. Pyta, czy nie lepiej ich ostrzec, ale Urahara mówi, żeby tego nie robić.Bleach anime; Odcinek 88 Arrancar thumb|left|190px|Tessai leczy Ururu Kiedy Ururu jest poważnie ranna po walce z Arrancarem Yylfordt Granzen, Tessai leczy jej dziurę w piersi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 213, strona 6 Tuż przed niespodziewanym ataku Patrosa, Menisa, i Aldegora, Tessai wraz z Uraharą i Sado odbierają zapasy. Mówi do Jinty i Ururu, że robią to, żeby mieć pewność, że będą jedli trzy posiłki dziennie oraz myli codziennie zęby, kiedy nie będzie ich w tym czasie. Opuszczając, słyszy Jintę mówiącego o marnowaniu czasu, ponieważ ten sklepik ledwo co sprzedaje jakieś produkty. Tessai biegnie z powrotem, strasząc go, pyta się czy powiedział przed chwilą coś złego na temat sklepu. Po ataku rebelianckich Arrancarów na sklep Urahary, Jinta i Ururu biegną w pośpiechu do Urahary i Tessaia, że "czerwonowłosy ananas" walczy z Arrancarem. W czasie szybkiego powrotu, Tessai stwierdza, że jest bardziej zaniepokojony sklepem niż Shinigami. Na chwilę natrafili na Ulquiorrę Cifera, ale szybko znika. Po przybyciu na miejsce, Tessai stwierdza, że najwyższy czas rozbudować sklep.Bleach anime; Odcinek 137 Kiedy Orihime Inoue zostaje uprowadzona przez siły Aizena, Tessai ogląda jak Urahara otwiera Gargantę, aby Ichigo, Sado i Uryū mogli udać się do Hueco Mundo. Zabiera Ririn, Kurōdo i Nobę na bezpieczną odległość przed otwarciem bramy.Bleach anime; Odcinek 143 Hueco Mundo Tessai pomaga Konowi, kiedy Urahara tworzył z niego Karakura-Raizera, poprzez "wysłanie" go na powierzchnię jako spełnienie prośby sklepikarza.Bleach anime; Odcinek 213 Jest także obecny w trakcie aktywacji Tenkai Kecchu.Bleach anime; Odcinek 214 Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Tessai serwuje herbatę wszystkim zgromadzonym w czasie dyskusji o niedoborze specjalnego typu cząsteczek duchownych.Bleach anime; Odcinek 174 Jakiś czas później Tsukabishi jest widziany w trakcie turnieju Kemari pomiędzy Rurichiyo Kasumiōji, Ryūseiem Kenzakim, Rusaburō Enkōgawą, Ichigo i jego przyjaciół, strzegąc zasad tej "gry". Bleach anime; Odcinek 205 Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Tessai jest obecny, kiedy Tōshirō Hitsugaya i Ichigo Kurosaki odwiedzają sklep Urahary. Kapitan wyjaśnia, że Tōjū są w Świecie Żywych, stanowią zagrożenie i muszą być powstrzymane. Ogląda również "zalotne" zdjęcia Rangiku Matsumoto i Haineko.Bleach anime; Odcinek 257 Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) thumb|right|190px|Grillowanie Tessai serwuje herbatę dla Ichigo, Rukii i Kisuke, kiedy oni dyskutują na temat rozkazu Rukii do stawienia się przed Instytutem Badań i Rozwoju Shinigami.Bleach anime; Odcinek 317 Jakiś czas później służy wszystkim w czasie grillowania.Bleach anime; Odcinek 320 Kiedy Ichigo wraca z ratowania po raz drugi Nozomi Kujō, Tessai informuje mu, że reszta rannych Shinigami jest leczona w wewnątrz sklepu. Pomaga również Kisuke przy otwierania bramy Senkaimon kapitanom, aby mogli przejść do Soul Society.Bleach manga; Odcinek 324 thumb|left|190px|Tessai i Kisuke monitorują stan [[Dangai]] Tessai informuje Uraharę, że grupa Reigai została złapana i pyta się go o przejściu do następnego etapu. Sklepikarz zgadza się i przygotowują się do zamrożenia przestrzeni. Przy zgodzie właściciela sklepiku, Tessai komentuje to mówiąc, że to olbrzymie przedsięwzięcie.Bleach manga; Odcinek 331 Później, gdy Ichigo, Urahara i Kon udali się do Soul Society, wszyscy zgromadzeni są zaniepokojeni z powodu nie wysyłania przez trójkę żadnych informacji. Tessai nalega ich, aby natychmiast udali się do nich, ponieważ przed chwilą wykrył kilka osób z Reiatsu poziomu kapitanskiego.Bleach manga; Odcinek 339 Zaginiony Zastępczy Shinigami thumb|right|190px|Orihime i Sado obserwowani przez Tessaia, Isshina i Kisuke Tessai powala Jintę, kiedy ten rzuca w chłopca piłką baseballową bez rękawic i niesie go do sklepu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 427, strony 12-14 Wewnątrz, po odzyskaniu przytomności powstrzymuje Jintę, mówiąc, że Karin Kurosaki jest w środku i robi zakupy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 428, strony 15-16 Kiedy Orihime i Sado uwalniają się od Fullbringu Book of the End Shūkurō Tsukishimy, Urahara zostawia ich pod opieką Tessaia i Isshina.Bleach manga; Rozdział 475, strona 2 Później Tessai jest widzoczny, kiedy Ichigo wraca z Soul Society, aby z stamtąd zabrać ciało Kūgo Ginjō.Bleach anime; Odcinek 366 Moce i umiejętności Mistrz Kidō: Jako były kapitan Korpusu Kidō w Soul Society, Tessai jest bardzo wyszkolony w tym zakresie. Wykazał się umiejętnościami korzystania z wysokiego poziomu Kidō w pełni mocy jednocześnie kontrolując. Wykonuje Bakudō poziomu 99Bleach manga; Rozdział 61, strona 16 i Hadō poziomu 88.Bleach manga; Rozdział -98, strony 10-11 bez użycia inkantacji, w przypadku drugiego zaklęcia potrafi zniszczyć spory kawałek lasu i mogłoby spowodować więcej zniszczeń, gdy nie defensywne Kidō Aizena. Wykazał się również wiedzą na temat zakazanych technik, takich jak manipulacją czasu i przestrzenią. Zostało to pokazane w trakcie teleportacji Vizardów do laboratorium Urahary w celu zatrzymania Hollowfikacji. Zademonstrował również, że potrafi leczyć przy pomocy Kidō, w trakcie kilkukrotnego leczenia Ichigo i jego przyjaciół, zwykłych ludzi czy też Ururu z dość głęboką raną.Bleach manga; Rozdział 213, strona 6 Przenikliwy intelekt: Tessai jest bardzo inteligentnym człowiekiem. Jako były kapitan Korpusu Kidō, ma zaawansowaną wiedzę i rozumienie w kierunku przepływu energii duchownej. Ma także bogatą wiedzę o przeszłości i teraźniejszości, jak w przypadku o upadku Quincy. Jest także spostrzegawczy w czasie zachowywania niektórych osób, jak pokazano w czasie, gdy Kisuke chciał poszukać ówczesnego porucznika Hiyori Sarugakiego, pomimo zakazu od władz wyższych.Bleach manga; Rozdział -101, strony 18-19 Ekspert walki wręcz: Specjalizując się w Kidō, Tessai wykazał się zdolnym wojownikiem w walce wręcz, w czasie walki z niezliczoną ilością Hollowów. * Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED; strona 156: Technika pozwalająca otwartą dłonią wykonać prosty ruch, który może sprawić, że głowa Hollowa zostaje wgłębiona i rozpada się na kawałki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 48, strona 2 Zwiększona siła: Wykazał się ogromną siłą fizyczną, widoczne jest w czasie rozbicia głowy Hollowa na kawałki przy użyciu jedynie otwartej dłoni. Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Oprócz swojej ogromnej siły, ma także dużą wytrzymałość. Kiedy Rukia kopnęła go od tyłu, ona jedynie ucierpiała w czasie, gdy on ledwo to poczuł.Bleach manga; Rozdział 36, strona 6 Ponadto, kiedy został "zmiażdżony" energią duchową w czasie przebudzenia mocy Ichigo, wyszedł bez szwanku mając jedynie zniszczone okulary, powodując skomentowanie Jinty, że jest potworem. Ogromna moc duchowa: Jako były kapitan Korpusu Kidō, ma bardzo wysoką moc duchową. Jego Reiatsu jest tak duże, że potrafi używać wysokopoziomowych zaklęć w bardzo krótkim czasie, nie męcząc się przy tym. Zanpakutō Imię jak i wygląd jego Zanpakutō nie są nam znane. Nigdy nie zaobserwowano przy nim miecza. Możliwe, że laska, z którą chodził 110 lat temu może być jego Zanpakutō. * Shikai: Nieznane. * Bankai: Nieznane. Występy w innych mediach Tessai występuje w dwóch filmach: w Bleach: Memories of Nobody pomaga w "tłumaczeniu" niektórych terminów i pomaga szukać portalu do Doliny Krzyku a w Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion występuje jedynie okazjonalnie. Również występuje w anime poprzedzającym wydarzenia z filmu Bleach: Hell Chapter. Tessai ma "radosną" minę z powodu nadchodzących wakacji a w czasie "krótkiej" kłótni z Uraharą, pomaga przy zamykaniu sklepu.Bleach anime; Odcinek 299 W grach video, zajmuje głównie drugoplanowe role oraz występuje w niektórych atakach Urahary. Jako "samodzielna postać" występuje w: Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 i Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 w wersji normalnej i kapitańskiej. Ciekawostki * Tessai ma brodę w czasie walki z Menosem Grande''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 13 oraz w filmie The DiamondDust Rebellion.Bleach film; The DiamondDust Rebellion Cytaty *(Do Renjiego Abaraia) "Posłuchaj, Abarai-dono. Kantar zajmuje szczególne miejsce w noworocznym menu. Dawno temu kultywowano pewien zwyczaj, według którego kantar musiał doczekać trzeciego dnia nowego roku. Tradycja ta przetrwała po dziś dzień, więc pałaszowanie tej ryby nie wchodzi dziś w rachubę."Bleach anime; Odcinek 303 Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Tessai Tsukabishi Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Byli kapitanowie Kategoria:Byli Shinigami Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Sklep Urahary Kategoria:Mistrzowie Kidō Kategoria:Eksperci walki wręcz Kategoria:Korpus Kidō